


there's a niche in his chest where a heart would fit perfectly.

by skuulduggery (killewich)



Series: skuulduggery tumblr drabbles / one - shot replies [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/skuulduggery
Summary: the man could build a city; game over.





	there's a niche in his chest where a heart would fit perfectly.

perhaps one of ludwig’s most proud experiments had been the man’s ability to cultivate a second heart. he was still in the depths of his medigun and ubercharge studies, but this was clearly a huge leap in the right direction. he had duplicated it to every exact, down to functionality. under different circumstances, and the fact that it wasn’t a copy of his own heart currently fitted in the palm of the good doctor’s hand, he may be more impressed. instead, he’s filled with dread.

what would come next?

the medic wasn’t one to stop at the sign of progress. no, he’d steam - power through to the next height, climbing and climbing so high he’d put icarus to shame. he’s already onto the next plan, dropping the organ carelessly onto the table beside his body. spy’s only able to follow with his eyes so far, before he’s out of his peripherals, and it’s honestly something he hates most out of this entire situation. not being able to keep vision on the other was never good.

he idly counts time before the man returns. soon, he can see the man hastily putting it on ice for safe keeping, dotting his ‛ i ’s and dashing his ‛ t ’s on the experiment’s case file, and packing it all up. he almost wants to know what’s planned for his heart, but stops short on that thought— no, he actually doesn’t.

a day passes, he guesses.

various tests are done on the spare organ, seeking its usefulness after aging some time. it seems to check out, from what he can overhear, and he can’t help but be the only one disappointed. he isn’t sure what plans will take off with this experimentation, but he already knows he doesn’t like it.

eventually, he’s ushered into his usual hiding spot, and he assumes this means the infirmary will have company. he’s promised he won’t be in there long enough to get comfortable, but he doesn’t hold his breath.

he hears red’s scout, hears surgery, he hears the boy being ushered out shortly after a post - work check - up.

spy is plucked from hiding, and he doesn’t trust the grin plastered on ludwig’s face. he has an inkling of what’s transpired, but ignores his currently unattached gut feeling. he waits until the doctor babbles on about how it was a success, and how spy was his first successful duplicate organ donor. he keeps to himself that he believes that normally donation is done willingly, and just allows the other to gloat in his achievement, knowing better by now. the blu hums to confirm he’s heard, and is soon chided afterword for not being more excited for him.

he’s seated on a table amidst the past week’s work, not really absorbing what’s being said to him. he’s stuck elsewhere, stuck on digesting that his cloned heart is functioning in another human. there was a niche in that chest, with it maneuvered into place, and it fit perfectly. it’s almost poetic, in a way he can appreciate, shock aside.

the man could build a city; game over.

**Author's Note:**

> this also was a response to an ask prompt from the red medic i was rping with at the time and the end of the drabbles i have to share ! !
> 
> also, if you catch the richard siken quotes/references here is your virtual cookie. 💜


End file.
